


Served Cold

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after episode 8-6, "Parents," the phone rings at Wilson's loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 8-6.

Wilson residence.

My sheets smell of perfume.

Hi, House.

 _And_ your particular B.O. melange of antiseptic soap, Grandpa-scented Old Spice, and desperation.

Is that so?

You had sex in my bed.

That would be a logical conclusion to draw.

Knowing full well that I can't go out and pick a woman up, nor order one in. I realize your pathetic, cliche response is going to be, "Takes one to know one," but you can be a real _asshole_.

Actually, my response is going to be: Your life might suck a little less if you'd _quit forgetting that_.

You son-of-a--

*click*


End file.
